Trigêmeos - ItaSasuSakuMada
by Arauta
Summary: -Queria ouvir a proposta novamente. Sakura. -Ser nossa mulher. Sasuke. -Nunca se negar a nós. Madara. -Nunca se entregar a outro. Itachi. -Vir morar nessa casa, conosco. Sasuke. -Ser mãe dos nossos filhos. Madara. -Casar com um de nós três. Itachi. -Deixar-nos cuidar de você. Sasuke. -Ouviremos tudo que nos disser. Madara. -E seremos fieis a você. Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

- O Fugaku morreu? _ As lagrimas vieram instantaneamente assim que assimilou o que o homem a sua frente dizia em tom sério e profissional.

- Você... Você está chorando? _ Apressou-se em lhe oferecer um lenço.

- Me desculpe. _ Aceitou o lenço. – É que... Isso... Eu não esperava. Sinto muito.

Devia ser muito estranho ver uma desconhecida chorar a morte de seu pai, ainda mais quando o próprio filho parecia tão abalado quanto uma rocha depois de uma chuva. Mas ela não pode evitar, Fugaku Uchiha formara quem era hoje.

Ele era um empresário muito bem sucedido que amava ensinar. Conhecera-o ainda nova, aos 15 anos, quando iniciou um curso de gestão empresarial, tendo ele como professor. Fizera administração apenas porque ele a incentivara a fazer. Fez psicologia ao mesmo tempo.

Dias difíceis, carregar dois cursos nas costas. Por coincidência, ou não, ele ainda lecionara duas disciplinas a ela durante o curso de administração. Especializou-se em recursos humanos. Fugaku tinha sido seu mentor e estagiara com ele também. O considerava como um amigo, um pai.

- Como eu estava dizendo...

O homem a sua frente voltou a falar. O mesmo tom sério, postura profissional e rosto sem expressão. Sasuke Uchiha. Não sabia que Fugaku tinha filhos, ele nunca falara a respeito. Só mencionara a ex-mulher, que por sinal não falava coisas boas, de louca pra baixo.

O terno escuro de sombreado azul caia bem nos ombros largos. A gravata cinza sobre a blusa perfeitamente branca. Barba feita e os cabelos negros penteados para trás fazendo-o aparentar mais idade.

Lembrou-se que Fugaku fazia o mesmo com os fios cinzentos, a única coisa que denunciava seus sessenta anos, pois não aparentava ter muito mais que quarenta. Uma lagrima mais escorreu com a lembrança, sendo rapidamente escondida.

- Meu pai tinha um sócio que cuidava da empresa. Como ambos morreram, no acidente de carro como já te disse, os filhos estão assumindo.

Com filhos ele estava querendo dizer riquinhos mimados que não querem perder suas boas vidas e fazem de tudo para terem mais dinheiro. Basicamente isso. É claro que ele era uma exceção. Vendo o escritório bem organizado e a forma como ele se portava sentado atrás daquela mesa, ela podia dizer que ele era um profissional, e dos bons, com experiência.

- Acontece que a empresa já não produz como antes e estão querendo vender. _ Ele suspirou baixinho pela primeira vez mostrando que era humano. – Eu acho que não há necessidade, acho que podemos reerguê-la.

- Mas você é minoria. _ Concluiu.

- Sim, mas consegui que me dessem um prazo para apresentar crescimento.

- E onde eu entro nisso?

- Estava olhando uns arquivos e descobri que meu pai já estava trabalhando nisso e pretendia chamá-la para ajudá-lo.

- Então... _ Sim, ela queria ouvi-lo pedir. Não gostava da forma arrogante que ele a olhava.

- Eu gostaria que me ajudasse.

Ele não estava gostando nada daquilo. Pedir ajuda a uma mulher, uma estranha. Sakura Haruno. O nome não lhe chagava bem aos ouvidos. O que ela poderia ter de tão especial – além dos belos olhos verdes, os longos fios rosados e os seios fartos -, que pudesse despertar tanto a atenção de seu pai?

Não eram amantes, disso não tinha duvidas, estavam mais para pai e filha. Ele que tivera apenas meninos encontrar uma "filha" com interesses semelhantes seria o mesmo que ganhar na loteria. Não a queria como irmã, de forma alguma. Não era correto imaginar sua irmã gemendo e suspirando de prazer.

A pele morena, como a sua fora um dia – quando não passava o tempo todo em um escritório -, o corpo bem delineado na calça social preta e na blusa vinho, com um pequeno decote em 'V', e mangas curtas. Era bonita, tinha que admitir.

~OoO~

- Sasuke, eu já li e reli isso, está incompleto.

Sasuke suspirou e deitou no chão da sala que pertencera ao seu pai. Depois de mais de um mês de convívio já se tratavam sem formalidades. Praticamente moravam juntos, no escritório. Viraram varias noites trabalhando, não só no escritório, mas na casa dele também.

Estavam sentados no carpete vendo os últimos documentos com os planos de Fugaku, mas faltava a conclusão para que pudessem implantar a idéia. Já era madrugada, só eles e os seguranças permaneciam no prédio.

Sasuke estava jogado no chão, a gravata frouxa pendurada no pescoço, todo amarrotado, o paletó nas costa da sua cadeira em algum lugar, no meio daquela papelada, e faminto, além de exausto.

Sakura estava descalça, tão amarrotada quanto Sasuke, os cabelos presos com fios soltos pelo rosto e desanimada pela falta de retorno. Cansada, ela deitou-se também no chão. De olhos fechados ela sentia uma pontinha de dor de cabeça que ela atribuiu à fome. Abriu os olhos, para sugerir que pedissem algo, quando seus olhos encontraram um compartimento interessante embaixo da mesa.

- Sasuke, vem ver isso.

Ele ergueu o rosto para olhá-la, mas ela não se moveu. Arrastou-se até onde ela estava e se deitou ao lado dela, olhando na mesma direção.

- O que é isso?

- Parece uma gaveta. _ Ela procurava uma forma de abri-la. – Talvez...

- O que?

- E se puxássemos para baixo?

- Podemos tentar.

Ela levantou e ele permaneceu onde estava. Sakura pôs a mão sobre a superfície de madeira lisa, as unhas de tamanho médio e pintadas de cor escura, procurando o centro onde havia um botão. Tentou puxar o pequeno gancho pra ver se a gaveta descia, mas foi em vão.

- Tenta... Empurrar. _ Sugeriu pensativo.

Ela assim o fez e no mesmo instante houve um ruído que a fez afastar a mão e ele levantar apressado, ambos em expectativa. A gaveta desceu e se pós abaixo das outras três. Sasuke tomou a iniciativa de abri-la. A gaveta revelou uma tela que se acendeu. Uma mensagem apareceu acima de um teclado virtual.

- Por que pessoas sob uma mesma condição reagem de forma diferente?

- Bem a cara dele. _ Sasuke pensou alto.

Sakura tomou a frente, digitando rapidamente uma resposta. A tela escureceu e entrou para debaixo da mesa, revelando um pen drive preto e um caderno. Sasuke pegou o pen drive e já ligou o computador num só movimento.

- O que você respondeu? _ Quis saber.

- Porque são pessoas. _ Tentava retirar o caderno da gaveta.

- Como sabia? _ Aguardava o computador iniciar.

- Lembra do estudo da administração? As trezentas costureiras?

- Sim, divididas em três turnos.

- Mesmo salário, a mesma carga horária.

- Mas um grupo produzia mais.

- Por quê?

- Porque eram pessoas, se motivam de forma diferente. _ Concluiu.

Sakura finalmente conseguiu tirar o caderno da gaveta. Era grande e pesado. Perdeu o equilíbrio ao segurá-lo por completo. Sasuke a segurou e tirou o caderno das mãos dela, com certa dificuldade.

- O que houve? _ Ela suspirou se apoiando nele.

- Tontura. _ Estava há muito tempo sem comer, com o esforço repentino a vista escureceu.

- Fome. _ Colocou-a sentada em sua cadeira. – Vou pedir alguma coisa para comermos.

Enquanto ele atravessava a papelada para chegar ao outro lado da mesa, onde se encontrava o telefone, ela pegou o caderno e pôs no colo. Abriu e folheou calmamente, lendo as inscrições, analisando. Resolveu parar quando uma pontada mais forte lhe atingiu a cabeça. Gemeu de dor bem baixinho e fechou o caderno.

- O que tem ai? _ Sasuke perguntou indo na direção do computador.

- Esboços. E ai?

Ele olhou rapidamente os arquivos, lendo por auto. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu na face geralmente séria. Virou para ela, já sem o sorriso, mas com os olhos brilhando em euforia.

- A conclusão. _ Ela sorriu.

- Ótimo. _ Levantou animada. – Imprima para eu... _ O movimento súbito fez a visão perder o foco. – Eu... _ Sentou-se novamente, fechando os olhos e relaxando no estofado.

- Quer dormir na minha casa hoje? _ Os pensamentos tomaram um rumo impróprio apesar de não ser a primeira vez que ele a convidava. – Será mais cômodo. Podemos acordar cedo e ver isso juntos. _ Sugeriu.

- Seria ótimo.


	2. Chapter 2

Devia ser por volta das dez da noite. Passaram um dia e tanto. Ela conseguiu concluir tudo e só faltava a parte dele para que pela manhã começassem a por em pratica. Há pelo menos trinta minutos ele estava parado olhando-a dormir.

O olhar subia e descia sobre o corpo adormecido sobre sua cama. Cachos grossos estavam espalhados, assim como papeis, canetas e afins. Trajava uma calça de algodão branca e uma baby look estampada em vários tons de verde. Ela se moveu e abriu os olhos, sonolenta.

- Desculpa, peguei no sono.

- Não precisa se desculpar. _ Disfarçadamente girou a cadeira para ficar de frente para o computador. – Pode voltar a dormir.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa me chame. _ Estava cansada demais pra recusar a oferta.

- Claro. _ Claro que não iria fazê-lo.

Depois de alguns minutos, quando se certificou que ela voltara a dormir, foi até a cama, juntou as coisas e a cobriu. Então foi para o banheiro, tomar um banho para voltar ao trabalho em seguida. Tinha muito que fazer, provavelmente iria virar a noite.

Enquanto a água caia em suas costas, diferentes imagens de Sakura passavam em sua mente. Estava tão preocupado com os problemas da empresa que não notara como sua relação com ela tinha evoluído. Agora, na tranqüilidade que a imagem dela lhe causava foi que percebera.

Com ela não mantinha a aparência de homem seguro e bem sucedido, não era necessário. Sentia-se à-vontade. O empresário sério, que só bebia formalmente, não fumava e que via o trabalho como centro de sua vida não existia na frente dela. Ele não era um empresário de inicio de carreira, já tinha seus trinta e dois anos e não era nenhum novato.

Conversavam com simplicidade, sem reservas, e até a observara dormir, mais de uma vez. Parecia um tolo apaixonado, mas era diferente. Sem coração acelerado ou frio na barriga. Era como se convivessem a vida toda. Totalmente natural tê-la dormindo em sua cama.

Embora como homem deseja-se tocá-la nunca pensou que não pudesse fazê-lo. O que sentia era que ela já era sua, que sempre fora. Saiu do box deixando o chuveiro aberto, puxou uma toalha e foi a procura do seu celular, ainda molhado. Discou um código e uma conferencia foi feita entre três celulares.

- Eu a encontrei.

~OoO~

Somente uma noticia como essa para trazer seus irmãos à realidade. Itachi era advogado, um dos melhores criminalistas do Estado, e o terceiro na lista dos mais requisitados. No entanto, essa imagem não lhe era característica.

Sasuke sempre achou que o irmão optaria por uma profissão que o fizesse viajar. Sempre foi aventureiro, louco por emoção, fascinado por descobertas. Depois do fracassado casamento com Ino Yamanaka, uma promotora, Itachi se voltara ao trabalho.

Teimoso, nunca aceitou a previsão de sua mãe quanto a estar destinado a dividir com seus irmãos. Madara era um químico, sempre trancado em seu laboratório. Interessava-se mais por seus tubos de ensaio do que por mulheres, nunca teve muito jeito pra coisa.

Não que lhe faltasse amantes, mas nada, além disso, nenhum relacionamento sério. Trancou-se em seu laboratório e deixou nas mãos de seus irmãos a busca por sua mulher, não se importava em dividir, o fizera durante toda a vida.

As diferenças eram poucas. Madara tinha a barba por fazer, Itachi tinha os cabelos bagunçados dando um ar jovial. O mesmo rosto, o mesmo corpo; trigêmeos. Durante toda a vida os três dividiram tudo. Sua mãe fizera a previsão de seus futuros e dissera que estavam destinados a compartilhar.

Não é o tipo de noticia que gêmeos gostam de receber, mas eram muito jovens para se rebelarem. O motivo da separação de seus pais foi exatamente a obsessão de sua mãe quanto a isso. Ela implantou em suas mentes jovens a importância e o desejo de entender e aceitar o destino.

Ela conseguiu afinal, estavam os três ali. Estava perto do amanhecer quando os dois finalmente chegaram. Foi uma alegria, se cumprimentaram animadamente, fazia tempo que os três não se encontravam.

Sasuke os levou até o quarto onde Sakura dormia tranquilamente. Três pares de olhos analíticos passeavam pelo corpo feminino. As curvas que se formavam por debaixo das cobertas, os cachos rosados que cobriam-lhe parte do rosto, a expressão serena...

Quando ela se mexeu, provavelmente sentindo o peso do olhar deles, eles resolveram sair do quarto e deixá-la dormir. Foram para a sala de estar, se acomodaram cada um com sua bebida. Tantas lembranças aquela casa trazia.

A casa de sua mãe, onde cresceram. Somente Sasuke quis permanecer ali depois que a mãe morreu. A vida deles estava ali, em cada canto. Perguntavam-se intimamente se estavam prontos para voltar, para compartilharem.

Depois de grandes dividiram seus quartos, mesmo contra a vontade de sua mãe. Havia cinco quartos que davam em uma sala, que era onde estavam. Um sofá circular, uma mesa de centro e um pequeno bar eram tudo o que tinha nesse cômodo.

Cada um dos irmãos ficou com um quarto, a mãe com outro e um para hóspede. Os quartos estavam todos intactos, toda a casa permanecia a mesma. Reviveriam os tempos de infância e não sabiam se estavam preparados para isso. A única diferença era ela.

- Sakura Haruno, vinte e nove anos. _ Sasuke quebra o silencio e a linha de pensamento dos irmãos. – Mestre em psicologia, formada em administração, especialista em recursos humanos.

- Inteligente. _ Murmura Madara.

- Trancou a faculdade de Marketing para me ajudar na empresa. Foi aluna de nosso pai e chegou a estagiar com ele.

- Eram próximos? _ Itachi se interessou, era o mais apegado ao pai.

- Sim, até chorou a morte dele.

- Por que acha que é ela? _ Madara verbalizou o que Itachi tinha em mente.

- Por que não me perguntaram o que ela faz na minha cama?

Sasuke encarava os irmãos com um sorriso triunfante. As expressões dos dois permaneceram limpas por alguns instantes. A pergunta nem sequer havia passado pela cabeça deles. Não estavam incomodados por ela estar na cama dele.

Parecia normal. Não viam a cama dele, mas uma cama, apenas uma cama onde se encontravam algo deles. Ela estava ali, para eles. Assim como sua mãe previu. Bastava agora dizer isso a ela. Como fariam?

~OoO~

Sakura acordou com o sol em seu rosto. Sentou-se na cama e a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente foi Sasuke. Passou os olhos pelo quarto e o achou em frente ao computador, como se lembrava ter visto antes de dormir. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e levantou.

- Ainda ai.

- Bom dia. _ Cumprimentou estranhamente animado.

- Bom dia. _ Estranhou o tom de voz. – Falta muito?

- Não, já estou acabando.

Sakura se perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido de tão bom para Sasuke está sorrindo abertamente. O que ela não sabia era que aquele a quem ela massageava os ombros não era o Sasuke. Os irmãos haviam decidido se passar por Sasuke para conviverem com ela um pouco.

Itachi estava lendo um processo, e pensando no trabalho que daria para se mudar para aquela casa, quando ouviu a voz de Sakura. Melhor do que a voz doce próxima ao seu ouvido foram as mãos femininas em seus ombros. Esqueceu-se até de manter a pose séria do irmão.

Sasuke estava em outro quarto terminando seu trabalho enquanto Madara avaliava seu antigo laboratório, o primeiro, e as mudanças que teria que fazer antes de se mudar. Os três faziam planos, Sakura estava inclusa na maioria deles, mas não sabia disso. Nem imaginava.

~OoO~

Sakura sentou-se a mesa e manteve o silencio que já estava. Olhou fixamente para Sasuke. Ele estava de óculos e comendo mamão. Ele odiava mamão. Decidiu não comentar. Tomou seu suco, tranqüila, comeu torradas com geléia. Quando acabou percebeu que Sasuke a olhava. Ergueu o rosto e encontrou o olhar dele. Ele ajeitou os óculos e baixou o olhar para seu copo.

- Não sabia que usava óculos. _ Ela não agüentou, tinha que saber por que ele estava usando óculos.

- Não uso. _ Madara apressou-se em dizer, tirando os óculos em seguida. – Deveria usar, pra descanso. Os vi hoje e resolvi por.

- Hum... _ Aceitou a resposta por não querer aprofundar o assunto. – Fica bem em você.

- Obrigado.

Madara soltou o ar aliviado. Tinha posto os óculos pela força do habito. Ela parecia ser uma pessoa interessante, o irmão tinha feito uma boa escolha. Sakura não quis pensar sobre as mudanças entre o Sasuke da noite, da manhã e o de agora. Resolveu pensar no seu dia e em como seria.

- Vamos?

Sasuke apareceu na sala, já pronto para irem trabalhar. De terno e gravata, como sempre. Sakura optou por uma saia tubinho preta e uma blusa lilás, com as costumeiras sandálias de salto fino. Sasuke abriu a porta para ela e foram no carro dele.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura pensava conhecer apenas duas faces de Sasuke: o Sasuke robô e o Sasuke humano. O Sasuke robô era o empresário extremamente profissional que só pensava em negócios. O Sasuke humano era um homem solitário que tinha sonhos e planos de crescimento além da carreira profissional. Era gentil, educado e charmoso, além de inteligente.

Porém descobrira outro Sasuke. Um sedutor que sempre tem um sorriso torto no rosto. Esse Sasuke parecia sempre querer conquistá-la e era com esse Sasuke que estava jantando. Não era um restaurante requintado que o Sasuke robô a levaria, nem um romântico que o Sasuke humano escolheria, mas um simples. Comida boa, ambiente agradável.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? _ Ele disse pondo a taça de vinho tinto na mesa.

- Pergunte.

- Você não está vendo esse jantar de forma profissional, está?

- Você deixou bem claro que não seria.

- Então posso considerar isso como um encontro?

- De forma alguma. _ Ela pretendia tirar aquele sorriso dos lábios dele, mas não conseguiu, ele esboçou um sorriso divertido. – Você me intriga. _ Admitiu.

Sabia lidar com as duas faces de Sasuke. Aprendeu a lidar com elas durante os quase dois meses de convívio, mas aquela nova era diferente, parecia ser outra pessoa. Aos poucos percebeu que ele gostava de sinceridade, respostas diretas e sem inibição. Expor seus desejos e pensamentos era a melhor forma de conversar com ele.

- Até que ponto você está disposta a me explorar? _ Ele perguntou de uma forma tão pervertida que ela quase corou.

- Depende. Até que ponto você se deixa ser explorado?

- Você pode explorar o que você quiser. Só me diz aonde.

~OoO~

Sakura só se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando se viu sentada em uma cama queen size, que é o dobro de uma cama normal. Aquele não era o quarto dele, ao menos o que visitara inúmeras vezes. Já fazia um tempo que não ia a casa dele, mas não seria possível uma mudança tão radical.

Ele tinha ido atender um telefonema. Enquanto isso ela tirou os sapatos e soltou os cabelos. No quarto ao lado estavam os três irmãos. Enquanto Madara estava tranqüilo olhando o teto, e fumando - adquirira o vicio há cerca de dois anos -, Itachi e Sasuke tentavam decidir quem iria primeiro.

- Eu a trouxe. _ Argumentou Itachi.

- Eu a encontrei. _ Finalizou Sasuke indo para a porta.

- Você não vai falar nada? _ Itachi questiona Madara.

- Qual a diferença? Não importa a ordem, todos a teremos. _ Disse indiferente.

~OoO~

- Mudou de roupa? _ Sakura se pôs de pé ao vê-lo na porta.

Ele esqueceu esse detalhe. Não estava vestido formalmente então ela podia pensar que ele apenas mudou de roupa. De qualquer forma não importava a roupa, iria tirá-la de qualquer jeito. Apagou a luz e se aproximou dela no breu.

Um leve gemido escapou de seus lábios quanto uma mão grande apoderou-se de sua cintura. Ele a puxou para mais perto e encostou seu corpo no dela. A outra pousou no pescoço e a trouxe para um beijo. As mãos delicadas tocaram seu peito e ele não conteve um suspiro.

Sakura precisava saber com quem estava lidando, quais das facetas ele estava usando. Quando a mão dele, que estava em sua cintura, subiu calmamente por suas costas ela soube o que fazer. O Sasuke que a levara para jantar não agiria com a calma que aquele a tocava.

Ela o imaginava feroz, faminto. Provavelmente a jogaria na cama e a despiria em um só movimento. Aquele que com toda a calma brincava com o fecho de seu vestido ela sabia quem era. Era o Sasuke com quem convivera a maior parte do tempo. Não o robô, mas o humano.

Aquele Sasuke, acreditava ela, preferiria ser dominado. Aguardaria uma tomada de atitude da parte dela, que se não viesse seria torturante para os dois. Provavelmente permaneceria naquela calma, embora o desejo estivesse ardendo e amostra em seus olhos.

Quando ele desceu o zíper o suficiente para um ombro ficar amostra ela viu a oportunidade. Virou-o de costa pra a cama e o empurrou levemente fazendo-o se sentar. Sasuke a olhou surpreso, mas esboçou um sorriso tímido e aguardou quando Sakura começou a descer o vestido. Quando a peça ficou sobre seus pés ela caminhou até ele.

~OoO~

Sakura despertou quanto o calor do corpo de Sasuke se afastou. Sentiu um segundo peso sobre a cama e de repente uma mão fria a tocou. O pequeno receio desapareceu quando abriu os olhos e encontrou um Sasuke duro e com um sorriso torto acima de si.

O olhar de predador prendeu o seu. A excitação de quando se conquista algo que se quer há muito tempo sibilando nos olhos límpidos. Sakura estava presa, ela era a caça, e estava adorando isso.

~OoO~

Uma boca sôfrega prendeu a sua, um gosto amargo de nicotina. O dono da boca, que se apoderou da sua, segurou fortemente em seu braço, pondo-a de quatro. Sendo acordada com tal brutalidade, assustou-se. Surpreendeu-se ainda mais ao ver o rosto de Sasuke.

Uma mão a tocou intimamente, sem delicadeza, despertando o seu corpo apenas o suficiente para recebê-lo. Não reconhecia aquele toque, aquela pessoa. Uma exclamação aflita foi abafada pelo travesseiro quando ele tocou seu anel, ameaçando invadi-lo.

A imaginação fluindo na antecipação da dor do local virgem. Se ele a iniciasse com a brutalidade com que a tomava, com certeza, não esqueceria aquele dia, seria um trauma. Mas ele não o fez. Enroscou a mão nos cachos roseos e a puxou para um beijo.

- Não farei.

Ele ofegou contra a boca dela e continuou os movimentos fortes contra ela. Tudo o que Sakura viu, antes do corpo pesar e o cansaço imperar, foi um brilho estranho nos óculos sobre o criado mudo, ao lado da cama.

~OoO~

Sakura abriu os olhos, o corpo doendo deliciosamente. Levantou da cama com todo o cuidado, sem fazer barulho. A cama estava vazia, mas podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro. Abriu o armário que havia no quarto e pegou uma blusa, que ficou como um vestido, no meio das coxas.

Foi até o quarto onde costumava trabalhar com Sasuke. Não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo dormindo ali. O dorso nu estava exposto, subindo e descendo no ritmo calmo da respiração. O celular dele tocou, despertando-o. Sasuke passou a mão no aparelho, atendendo depois de ver o numero.

- O que houve? _ Sentou-se na cama apressadamente. – Como ela não está ai?! _ Olhou pra frente e a viu. – Está aqui. _ Desligou o telefone.

Antes de Sasuke pensar em algo para dizer, Itachi já estava entrando no quarto. Sasuke esperava que Madara viesse com ele, mas uma troca de olhar com o irmão informou que ele não viria. Provavelmente estava trancado em seu laboratório.

Sasuke foi ao encontro do irmão. Não estavam preparados para aquilo, tinham planejado fazê-la se acostumar com os três antes de contar tudo. Naquela situação, seria bom se os três lhe explicassem tudo de uma vez, mas Madara parecia não se importar com isso.

Também não quis trocar de lugar com ele para conhecê-la melhor. Estavam preocupados com o irmão, mas tinham algo mais importante naquele momento: Sakura, que aguardava o pronunciar deles.

Os dois discutiam em múrmuros, que ela entendia em parte. Atenta aos nomes descobriu o nome de quem a levou para jantar, o dono do sorriso torto, do olhar de predador: Itachi. O outro, o que usava óculos, ela supôs, se chamava Madara.

Pelo o que entendeu, estava trancado em seu laboratório e se recusava a sair apenas para explicar a ela o que estava acontecendo. Por algum motivo que desconhecia isso a entristeceu. Notara o descaso dele enquanto a tocava, lembrou-se que ele afastou-se dela na cama depois de atingirem o auge juntos.

Minutos depois se levantou e um corpo frio a abraçou. Ao menos dois deles haviam sido carinhosos, a sua maneira. Deus! O que ela estava pensando? Devia ser o cansaço. Claro que era. Sakura caminhou até a cama e se deitou nela, despertando, assim, a atenção deles.

- Está frio. _ Se explicou quando os olhos curiosos pousaram sobre si.


End file.
